All I Ever Wanted
by aniely
Summary: E lá estava ele mais uma vez chorando pelo seu amor, supostamente, não correspondido.  Versão do Sam de You Could Be Happy, não precisa ler a mesma pra entender essa.


**All I Ever Wanted**

_You were my ticket outta here_

_And I was your dream come true_

_You gave me everything I ever wanted_

_Except for you_

_Você foi minha passagem para fora daqui_

_E eu fui seu sonho tornado real_

_Você me deu tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Exceto você_

Eu deveria estar dormindo. Deveria descansar para a prova de amanhã. Deveria, ao menos, estar com minha namorada agora, ou amigos. Mas, como todas as outras noites, me pego pensando _nele_. Nele e seu sorriso maroto, nele e seus olhos verdes, nele e seus cabelos desgrenhados, nele e em nossa noite de amor, nele e em suas palavras duras. E agora eu estou aqui sem ele, por causa dele.

Sorrio sem achar graça. Eu me entreguei pra ele de corpo e alma. Entreguei-me aos seus toques, seus beijos, seu "amor". E, o que ele fez? Disse que tinha nojo da gente. Nojo! Por Deus ele tem nojo do meu amor por ele. Nojo de mim...

_I convinced my self that over don't mean over_

_And I convinced myself that I could fix it all_

_Two dreams collided maybe we got too excited for our own good_

_Eu me convenci que o fim não significa o fim_

_E eu me convenci que eu poderia ajustar tudo isto_

_Dois sonhos colididos e talvez nós também provoquemos para o nosso próprio bem_

O pai me ligou hoje pedindo pra voltar, dizendo que era ridículo eu fugir das responsabilidades assim. Disse que Dean estava diferente, triste – eu acho que deve ser culpa. Disse que as coisas estavam estranhas. E uma parte de mim queria voltar. Voltar para Dean, voltar para a minha família, para o meu amor. Mas eu não o vou fazer. _Ele_ não me aceitaria e eu não agüentaria seu olhar frio, sua repugnância em relação a mim.

Viro-me na cama e abraço o travesseiro, com cada poro do meu corpo desejando que o travesseiro fosse o corpo dele.

_No more - hold on we can make it_

_No more holding each other while the words all break it_

_Move on you know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Não mais conseguiremos seguir firme_

_Não mais conteremos um ao outro enquanto as palavras romperem tudo isto_

_Mudando você sabe que nos fortalecemos no final_

Dean... Por que você tinha que ter feito isso? Se não queria, se me repudiaria depois. Porque me tocou? Por que me abraçou? Por que me beijou? Por que fez amor comigo pra depois dizer que foi nojento, que foi apenas _sexo__casual_? Por que, merda? Não fui bom o suficiente pra você, Dee...

Uma lágrima escorre de meus olhos.

_Now I convinced myself that nothing could ever tear me away_

_And I convinced myself that we'd look back and laugh at this one day_

_Two lives collidin' baby_

_We got too excited for our own good_

_Agora eu me convenci que nada poderia levar minha lágrima embora_

_E eu me convenci que eu quero olhar pra trás e rir disto um dia_

_Duas vidas colididas_

_E talvez nós também provoquemos isto para o nosso próprio bem_

Eu queria pensar como ele, sabe? Não me importar, fazer as coisas por fazer, rir do passado, não ter arrependimentos. Mas eu não consigo! Não consigo fingir que não aconteceu, que eu não gostei, que foi só brincadeira. Por isso fui embora. Mas apenas de corpo, meu coração ficou lá, ao lado dele, jogado no porta-malas de sua "garota".

Às vezes realmente chego a acreditar que ele ama mais aquele carro velho do que a mim...

_No more - hold on we can make it_

_No more holding our breath while the truth all breaks it_

_Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Não mais conseguiremos seguir firme_

_Não mais conteremos nosso fôlego enquanto a verdade rompe tudo isto_

_Mudando você sabe que nos fortalecemos no final_

Lembro-me de cada detalhe da nossa noite. De que ele me abraçou porque estava imensamente feliz porque tinha conseguido concertar o impala. Depois olhou fixamente nos meus olhos e, de repente, nos beijávamos. De repente eu me sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo porque os lábios da pessoa que mais amo estava colado ao meu. De repente o mundo não parecia mais assustador. De repente eu desejei parar o tempo pra continuar naquele beijo pra sempre.

_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is there is where the whole thing went_

_wrong_

_Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say_

_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is where the strong go on_

_Hey, espere, você não sabe que é nisto onde toda a coisa estava_

_errada_

_Hey, espere, você não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer_

_Hey, espere, você não sabe que este lugar é aonde os fortes vão_

Separamos nossos lábios para respirar. Ele me olhou nos olhos. Um olhar diferente. Um olhar novo. Achei que fosse luxuria, mas, pensado bem, tinha algo de diferente, algo a mais. Então ele voltou a me beijar. Segurou firme em minha cintura e foi me empurrando até a cama.

Logo eu estava deitado com ele sobre mim, beijando meu rosto, pescoço, tudo o que alcançava. E eu me senti no paraíso. Realmente acreditei que o céu existia naquele momento e que ele era Dean.

_And all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was you_

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_

_Era você_

De repente estávamos nus. Eu e ele nos esfregando, nos beijando. Até que ele parou tudo e olhou nos meus olhos. Encostou sua testa na minha. Sorriu. Foi o sorriso mais lindo dele que já vi. Ele dobrou os meus joelhos e começou a entra em mim. Por Deus como aquilo doeu no início, mas eu não conseguia me importar, afinal, quem estava entrando em mim era Dean e eu tinha certeza de que ele jamais faria algum mal pra mim. Tinha, verbo passado.

_No more - hold on we can make it_

_No more holding each other while the world tries to break us_

_Move on ya know we'll be stronger in the end_

_Não mais conseguiremos seguir firme_

_Não mais conteremos um ao outro enquanto o mundo tenta nos separar_

_Mudando você sabe que nos fortalecemos no final_

Logo eu comecei a sentir o maior prazer de toda minha vida. Eu tinha Dean dentro de mim com a maior cara de extasiado e mesmo assim o olhar, de certa forma, puro. Sentia-me completo, perfeito. A melhor transa da minha vida, a melhor noite da minha vida! Pra no outro dia ele destruir isso...

Sem mais conseguir segurar eu choro. Choro soluçando abraçando o travesseiro. Choro pelo amor não correspondido, por ter sido abandonado por ele. Choro por suas palavras, pela nossa noite e por ser um idiota de um dia ter acreditado que poderia viver um "conto de fadas" ao lado do meu irmão mais velho.

_Hey wait hey don't you know that this is there is where the whole thing went_

_wrong_

_Hey wait hey don't you wanna hear what I have to say_

_Hey wait hey don't you know this is where the strong will go on_

_Hey, espere, você não sabe que é nisto onde toda a coisa estava_

_errada_

_Hey, espere, você não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer_

_Hey, espere, você não sabe é onde forte continuaremos_

Percebo que a porta do quarto é aberta, mas não olho pra ver quem a abriu. Eu só quero ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos e "amor impossível", com minhas lembranças.

-Oh, Sammy!

Ela se aproxima e me abraça, deitando de frente pra mim, substituindo o travesseiro. Ela sabe, meio por cima, da minha historia. Algo como "sofri uma decepção amorosa e fugi pra cá". Não deixa de ser verdade.

-Esquece isso, meu amor, agora você tem a mim.

Acho que Jess não substitui só o meu travesseiro, ela, mesmo sem saber, substitui Dean também. Dean...

_And all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_E tudo o que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis_


End file.
